No Speed Bumps
by Alithea
Summary: Light and Fluffy AU. Catherine Bloom and Sylvia Noventa have an everyday conversation. F/F content.


**Title: No Speed Bumps  
Rating: PG  
F/F warnings  
Characters are not mine I am just borrowing.  
A/N: This is lighter and fluffier than I like to get, but it was a challenge, and I always accept a challenge. May have some OOC-ness to it.**

Catherine Bloom had weaved her way back to the corner booth where her girlfriend, Sylvia Noventa, was sitting patiently with an empty martini glass in front of her. She made a clicking sound with her tongue and slid into the booth, smiling and eyeing the empty glass with suspicion.

"How many of those have you had exactly," Catherine asked.

Sylvia's eyebrows rose and she grinned, slyly. "This is number three. You were really late so I had to start without you."

Catherine waved a waitress over. "I'll have four of whatever she was having."

The waitress blinked and walked off to fill the order. Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest and then brushed a strand of blond hair from her face.

"It's really unfair when you pull drinking challenges out old movies," Sylvia said quickly.

"Is it?"

"Yes, because for one thing- I'm not sure you've considered this- But the glasses they used back then were much smaller." Sylvia waved her hand around her empty glass. "And for another thing, you have a higher tolerance than I do."

"Oh I do not." Catherine said with a chuckle.

"Is your last name Bloom?"

"Yes."

"Are you Irish?"

"Yes."

"Are you a redhead?"

"Yes."

Sylvia nodded. "See you have all the advantages."

"Being Irish and a redhead doesn't mean I have some sort of super human tolerance to alcohol," Catherine stated coolly.

"Oh?" Sylvia took a breath and called the waitress over. "I'll have another please." She looked back over at Catherine when the waitress had gone. "I don't want to spend the evening loaded."

"Who says you will?" She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned back into her seat. "I'll have my four, you'll have your one, and then we'll be even. Then we can paint the town red and blonde."

"I see."

The waitress returned with Catherine's drinks and Sylvia eyed them enviously.

"How's your brother," Sylvia asked

Catherine chuckled as she took her first sip and said immediately after she swallowed, "He's mooning about."

"Really? All I can think of when I hear that is Trowa wandering around dropping his pants in front of strangers."

At that statement Catherine began to laugh and had to remember to breathe. She took another sip and leaned forward, elbows on the table. Then she sat back and rearranged her drinks so that she could better see Sylvia.

"He has a crush on his boss."

"A woman?"

"Yes."

"Well, well." Sylvia drummed her fingers along the table and then clapped when her drink arrived. She ate her olives first and then took a sip.

"Let's get a dog," Catherine said suddenly. "We can pick out a puppy with the biggest paws you've ever seen."

"I think we should stick to a cat."

"You're allergic to cats." The redhead tilted her head to the side and then folded her arms over her chest. "Oh I see, then I'd be stuck taking care of it, or we wouldn't have one at all."

Sylvia nodded. "Well, where exactly would we put this baby monster of a dog?"

"A house."

"A house?"

"Sure," Catherine said and finished off her first drink. "We could do that. Save up for a house, or rent a house. Then we can have a monster of a dog."

"Named... Purple, so we always know who to blame?" She was smiling. She couldn't even stop.

"Absolutely." She paused and then said, "Maybe we should order dinner here."

"Maybe." Sylvia pulled the little bar menu that was on the table over and looked at it. "Are you afraid you might commit some abuse on those martinis?"

"Absolutely not. I'd never do that to a defenseless drink." She pulled her next drink over. "But fuel might help me finish. And," she added with particular emphasis, "it will make our appearance at the party we have to go to shorter."

Sylvia nodded and then shook her head. She looked at Catherine and sighed a little. "Why didn't we meet sooner?"

"Ah," Catherine said as reached out to look at the bar fair available. "Well, because you had to go through all your exes, and I had to go through my exes. That way when we met we could just talk for hours and hours and know in one night absolutely everything."

"And, what is everything?"

"We're a perfect couple, with no speed bumps or trauma. All that already happened and all we want now is-"

"Martinis and a dog."

"No, each other."

Sylvia grinned, "No speed bumps. That sounds a little boring."

"Well, some speed bumps are part of the deal, but nothing that sends us flying apart from each other. Just little snags like... martinis and dogs."

"Right." Sylvia finished off her martini and smiled. "Look, just promise me you won't start solving murders in your spare time."

And then they laughed.

End.


End file.
